Talk:Greatswords (Dark Souls)/@comment-2.34.119.7-20190923095716
My PERSONAL ranking of all the Greatswords, from worst to best: (from now on, i'll try to be briefer with my comments, i swear; also, i'll extraordinarily be 90% subjective with my top 6 this time around. reader discretion is advised) 13-Crystal Greatsword (slightly better than its Straight Sword counterpart, but the same weaknesses remain. that means low damage, low durability, can't be buffed, and no repairing nor upgrading. quite shitty indeed, even if used in early game) 12-Stone Greatsword (unique weapon equals to little max damage plus split damage, and also it's way too fucking heavy. also, the 2-handed R2 is totally a waste of a good attack, because that special move can only be useful in PvP. and even then, it's only occasionally. so yes, more of a TOOL than a "real" weapon) 11-Greatsword of Artorias (boss weapons are pretty bad already, but this one if probably one of the worst. way too many & way too high stats requirements, low max damage, plus it's split damage; finally, the divine aux effect is kinda too little of note for salvating this piece of crap: just forget about it. oh, and it's also too heavy for its meager damage. and anyway, even after reaching a really high soul level to master this completely, there will be several better weapons available, compared to this joke of a "weapon". its good enough only for "old" Artorias cosplay) 10-Cursed Greatsword of Artorias (see number 11, but just a little better. no split damage, tiny bit lower stats requirements, no buffing, no divine aux effect, but can hit ghosts; still pretty bad overall, though. still too heavy for so little damage, still stats requirements making this number 10 a bad joke of a "weapon") 9-Great Lord's Greatsword (pretty high basic damage, but terrible scaling both in Str & Dex... also no buffing and "tricky" R2 moveset. pretty bad weapon, yep, but this should've been probably a rank higher... so why is this ranked 9 instead of 8? read on and you'll know...) 8-Abyss Greatsword (this should be as shitty as the other 2 Artorias swords... same shitty stats requirements, still no buffing, but this one got the extra "humanity damage" advantage... which should still put this around number 10, right? wrong. because the moveset is awesome. it's THE Artorias moveset. THAT is why this weapon not only deserves to rank higher than number 10, but it also deserves to rank higher than number 9. that's just how cool this moveset is. cool and somewhat useful. at least in PvE) 7-Black Knight Sword (Black Knight weapons are overrated. all of them. plenty overrated. way, way overrated... but still, they're pretty good, this one in particular it's pretty great, and even the apparently useless R2 attacks are still plenty useful, at least in PvE... but since it can't be buffed, and its Dex scaling is really bad for such a high requirement, it just can't enter my top 6) 6-Bastard Sword (pretty solid weapon. normal upgrade path, meaning +15 and buffable, but not good enough lenght meaning not good enough reach. and above all, no thrust/lunging attack. that is way it gets only to rank 6) 5-Obsidian Greatsword (why is this so highly ranked? well, that's because of its low stats requirements for its pretty high max damage. then, it can also be buffed. yeah, yeah, you can easily overcome this weapon with both 40 in Str and Dex, but then you should also consider its most useful aspect: the 2-handed R2. which is, without a shadow of doubt, the best "special move" of any weapon in this game. superb weapon, too bad this ain't a 100% subjective ranking, or this would've been in the top 3) 4-Moonlight Greatsword (once more, another superb weapon. one of the 2 pure magic damage weapons. this is also probably the best dragon weapon. once again, i regret this ain't a 100% subjective ranking, or this would've also been in the top 3. but yeah, pure magic damage means than it can't be buffed, and sometimes it's better to have a good, normal physical weapon, instead of this one, that gets completely useless against highly magic-resistance foes. so, objectively speaking, this weapon can't really enter the top 3) 3-Man-serpent Greatsword (you only need Strength to use & master this weapon. and it's on the standard upgrade path. so, why the heck is this only ranked 3rd? because i don't really like its moveset, that is why. also, because it's also quite on the short size, that means quite short reach... but yes, mainly because of the moveset. subjectively speaking, this would've been only in 5th rank... because i strongly dislike its moveset. but i couldn't really put this so low, since it's objectively the second best Greatsword... so i had to compromise, and even in such a subjective ranking, i had to penalize this weapon of only a single rank...) 2-Flamberge (oh wow, bleeding aux effect, on such a strong weapon? and it's actually quite fast, too? and its R2 is NOT a convoluted/scenic attack, but also a good, quite fast one. what's more, said R2 chains perfectly with the R1s? this is objectively the best Greatsword! but alas, as i said above at the very beginning, this is a 90% subjective ranking, so there's another weapon at number 1...) 1-Claymore (yep. what else? what did you expect if not this one? okay, i'll be honest: this weapon is here at number 1 only because of the moveset. i should've probably put this at rank 3 or even lower, but since i just really, really love this moveset, i decided to rank this at number 1, above number 3's bad moveset, and even above number's 2 "seemingly perfection"... long live the Claymore!)